


At Least We'll Be Warm, Right?

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Camping, Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Hiking, This is a Date Right?, tent sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose asks John for a favor, after all he does owe her a proper date. It wasn't her fault Amy cancelled on her for this hiking trip, but it was her fault she forgot to call the company back and let them know she found a replacementSequel to: Kill It, Please! And I Hope I Didn't Keep You Waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose glowered at the phone in her hand. "What so you mean no refund?"

"Sorry, Miss Tyler, but it's in the fine print." The chipper voice of the travel agent didn't sound very apologetic. "I'm sorry your friend had to cancel, but we can't refund her half of the trip. You can come alone, or you can bring somebody else."

"You know, nobody ever reads that damn fine print." She grumbled and stared at the rucksack full of hiking clothes in the corner. "I'll be there."

"Don't forget, the plane leaves at eight am sharp." The overly friendly man reminded her. "See you then."

She tossed the mobile onto the counter and frowned. What fun was a weekend long hiking trip in the mountains if she was with total strangers. Still, she wasn't about to swallow the costs and sit at home all weekend. She'd already been approved the time off.

The sound of boots on the stairs caught her attention, and she dashed to the door. "John!" She half shouted, yanking it open.

John Smith, her rather attractive neighbor that she had been flirting on and off with over the last few months, jumped and dropped his keys. "Rose!" He grinned and bent to scoop the ring from the floor. His bag full of his grading and books bounced against his leg. "You're home early."

"Off until Monday." She felt a bit guilty that she had yet to make some more time for him since their impromptu date. "Listen, it's a school holiday tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes." He dragged the word out and arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So you won't be going to work until Monday either?" She bounced on her toes and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"That would be correct." John was looking her up and down like he wasn't sure whether to be excited or apprehensive. Rose did have a bad habit of popping into his life with rather obscure randomness.

"I have an extra spot on a hiking trip." She bit her lip and crossed her fingers harder. "You wouldn't want to save me from spending the weekend with total strangers would you?"

He cocked his head to the side and reached out with two fingers to press down on her head. Rose ceased her bouncing and tried to put on her best puppy eyes. "How'd you end up with an empty spot?" His fingers slid away from her hair, and she couldn't help but start bouncing from foot to foot again.

"My friend Amelia cancelled. She scored some big photoshoot for a new perfume brand." His fingers reached out and pushed down on her head again, but this time he smiled. Rose stilled under his touch.

"If I say yes, will you stop acting like you drank three energy drinks with a side of coffee" John chuckled, and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Probably not, but I'll do my best." She felt eagerness and relief flush through her. Relief that she wouldn't be alone, and eagerness because he still hadn't delivered on his promise for a proper date.

"Well." John pretended to consider it for a moment. "I believe I did promise you a proper date. When do we leave?"

"Um, the plane leaves at eight." Rose gave him a sheepish smile and felt herself blush. "Tomorrow morning."

"Meet you right here at seven then." John grinned and drew his hand back. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, John." Rose backed into her flat as he turned to unlock his door again.

"Rose," John looked over his shoulder with a wicked smile. "You know there's spiders in the woods right."

A reflexive shudder ran through her at the thought. Did he have to bring that up. "Good thing I'm bringing you along then."

"Guess it is." John laughed and stepped into his flat.

At seven, Rose stepped out onto the landing and took a bit out of the bacon sandwich she had in hand. She adjusted the pack on her back and locked her flat behind her.

John's door opened, and he came out sporting a rucksack of his own, with a half peeled banana in his mouth. She didn't even bother to suppress the giggle that bubbled up. "That's breakfast?"

"Healthier than that greasy mess you've got." He replied through a full mouth.

"Protein." She quipped, taking another bite and heading down the stairs. The morning air was crisp, but the cab she had ordered was waiting.

"Potassium." He beamed as they slid into the back seat together. "So I brought some snacks and some changes of clothes. Did I need anything else?" He eyed her solitary pack.

"Nah." Rose finished off her sandwich and shook her head. "The guide company is supplying the tent, sleeping bags, and food."

"Well that's generous of them." He mused, draping an arm over the seat behind her head.

"With the price, it isn't exactly generous." Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. The only reason she had even booked the trip was because Amy had wanted to be able to add some "candid outdoors" photos to her portfolio. Still, being isolated from society for two whole days with John wasn't such a bad trade.

The double propeller plane flight to the tiny tourist town was only four hours, and the ride to the starting point of the trail was only twenty minutes.

Rose shifted her pack on her back as she and John made introductions to the other six people in their group. Four were couples, and the other two were siblings.

"Okay." A man came striding up, nodding at the group. "My name is Marcus. I'll be your trail guide. The camp is up there." He pointed to a distant spot, just below the snow line of the mountain they were standing at the base of. "It's a six hour hike. My other two guides headed up this morning to set up the tents and catch us some dinner. We'll stop about halfway up to refill our water at a spring and eat lunch." He tapped his bag. "I've got some prepackaged meals in here. I'll be honest." Marcus chuckled. "They taste horrible, but they're loaded with calories and protein. You're gonna need it." He strode past them to the worn path in the trees. "Let's get started."

Rose down at John who was retying his boots. "You ready?"

"Am now." He grinned cheerfully and tugged on her arm. "Let's go."

Rose followed along. The hike was easy at first, as the trail was well marked and traveled. It sloped gradually, and their only hinderance was the occasional root or fallen limb. About an hour in, it became more rugged. The ground was mushy from the melted snow that had washed down, and everyone found themselves slipping and sliding. "Well." She panted as she tripped over a rock for the dozenth time. "This is just amazing." She hoped she didn't sound as irritated as she felt.

"I gotcha." John snagged her hand and pulled her to steady ground. "Walk next to me."

"You've done this before." Rose couldn't help but notice the way he just seemed to take to it. He wasn't even breathing awkwardly.

"My grandad used to take me hiking and camping every summer." He gave a smug little smile. "Been a while, but quick to remember things, me

"You think you're so impressive." She squeezed his hand as they paused to wait for one of the other girls, Lana, to fix her boot.

"I am impressive." John gave an offended sort of look before dropping her hand to hold is straps. "Saved you from a spider, kinda like that one didn't I?" His gaze was fixed just above her head

Rose shrieked and ducked, feeling her heart begin go race even faster. She pushed herself behind him and the prominent rock he was standing beside. She couldn't help but cling to the leather at his back before peeking around his shoulder. There was a tiny little web, with an even tinier spider nestled between a branch and the trunk of a tree. John gave a fully belly laugh and tugged her out from behind himself and hurried her along. They were falling a bit behind, but it was his fault.

Lunch was just a quick thirty minute reprieve next to a spring that trickled right out of a crevice in the side of the mountain and into a small pool. The brown plastic packages their lunch was in reminded Rose of something from military movies. Just as she was promised, her meal smelled and tasted like some kind of pet food. She shoveled it into her mouth without heating it, earning her a chuckle from John who was already finished.  
"I'll fill your water." He said, snagging up the canteen she had just finished emptying.

Rose rubbed her calves as she watched him stretch high over his head to catch water directly from the crevice instead of the pool below. This was an angle she could definitely appreciate.

The hike the rest of the way wasn't as as rugged, but the air was noticeably thinner. Rose found herself short of breath and clinging to John's arm when they broke through the tree line to the clear area where camp was set. Sure enough there was a tent for each pair, and one for Marcus and his team. There was a fire already going, with what looked like warm stew in a pot.

Rose found the tent labeled Tyler and dropped her bag beside it. John followed suit. "You alright?" Now he did seem a bit breathless. "You're looking a little shaky."

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." Rose rolled her shoulders at the rush of feeling returns to her back and arms. The loss of the weight made it a bit easier to breathe.

"You and me both." John stretched his arms over his head. "Come on, let's get your belly filled." He tugged her over to the fire and scooped her out a bowl of what smelled like chicken soup, but there was a severe lack of chickens in the area, so it was probably something else.

Everyone was too exhausted to talk, except Marcus and his friends. They were breathing easy and enjoying the view. Sunset wasn't visible, as the western sky was blocked by the mountains, but it cast deep purple shadows across the forested valley below.

"Okay folks." Amber, one of Marcus' partners spoke, "we've got about an hour before the temperatures get down to freezing. We're going to keep the fire going, but if you're not accustomed to the cold you can feel free to turn in and get some rest. Tomorrow we're going up to the summit. It isn't much farther but can take about two hours up and two back."

"You wanna stay up or turn in?" John's voice was low in her ear, as he draped and arm over her shoulders. She hadn't even realized she was shivering until his arm chest pressed against her back.

"Let's turn in." Rose stifled a yawn and trudged over to the tent. The wind was picking up a bit, and she quickly changed from her sweat and dirt coated clothes into her thermal pajamas, thick socks, and a jumper. As she shoved her dirty clothes into the bottom of her rucksack, she noticed something very concerning. There was only one sleeping bag. She had forgotten to call them back and let them know she had gotten a replacement. 


	2. Chapter 2

John tried his best to change quickly, so that Rose wouldn't have to spend too much time standing outside in just her jim jams. He was feeling a bit anxious about having to share a sleeping bag with her. Granted, he wasn't exactly a big guy, but he wasn't a matchstick either. That sleeping bag was barely big enough for him, much less Rose's slight frame.

Not that he minded touching Rose, because he was finding it increasingly difficult to not reach out and take her hand or drape an arm around her. She did fit rather nicely against him, and smiled that adorable little tongue touched way when he did. Once he was snug in his own thermal pajamas, he pushed his pack up to make do as a pillow and stuffed himself into the sleeping bag. This was definitely going to be a tight fit. "Get in here before you freeze, Rose."

She ducked into the tent, her cheeks flushed from the biting wind in the dim light of the battery powered lantern suspended from the tent pole over head. Rose reached up to switch it off, then crouched down to squeeze into what little space was available. "I don't think this is gonna work." She grumbled, trying to adjust herself so she could pull the zipper up and close them in.

John bit back a grunt as he thigh pressed roughly into his sensitive spot a bit painfully. "Just hold still." He grabbed her shoulder, turned her so she was facing him, and reached behind her to tug the metal tab the rest of the way up. "There. That's better."

He lowered his head back to their makeshift pillow, but Rose's head was half hanging off. "Bit of a tight fit, but at least we'll be warm." Her minty breath broke across his chin in the dark.

"Warm, right?" Did he really sound that gravely and breathless. "Are you comfortable?" She was laying stock still, her knees brushing his thigh, and hands folded beside his arm.

"Uh, yeah." Her voice was a bit rough and breathless too. "Totally comfortable." He wished he could see her, but the firelight barely lit more than the occasional shine of her hair.

He wasn't. There was no way he'd be able to sleep this way, his arm pinned under his body, legs straight stacked together, and unable to move. Rose wiggled a bit next to him, and he heard her head slide and thud to the ground. "Damn it!" She hissed.

"For heaven's sake." John slid his arm out to let her lay her head on it. "That better?" He wasn't really irritated, but the thought of a woman he found insanely attractive pressed against him all night was probably going to result in an embarrassing wakeup call.

"Much better." Rose snuggled her cheek against his bicep and sighed. There was barely space between any other part of their body, but what could they do.

Silence settled between them, and John prayed to whatever god was listening that Rose couldn't hear how loud his heart was pounding. Her breathing was growing even, like she was drifting off to sleep, but then she gave an unexpected giggle. "What's so funny?" He knew she couldn't see his eyebrow arch, but it was a habit.

"I was just thinking." She giggled again and rubbed her cheek along his arm. "I've never slept with anyone on the first date before." John couldn't hold back the strangled noise in his throat. He had been so focused on not letting his thoughts stray that way, and she was bringing it up? "But you make a really good pillow."

The little tart! John chuckled right along with her and rolled his eyes in the dark. "Yeah, that's me, one part spider wrangler and one part pillow." Now that whatever tension was there had been broken, he was able to relax. It was as easy as could be to rest a hand on her waist and pull her in, and she didn't seem to object judging by the way her right leg pried its way between his knees.

Rose's head fit quite nicely under his chin, and her fingers splayed across his chest. "Okay, this is way more comfortable." She breathed, her lips brushing against what little skin was exposed as his throat. He wondered if she knew how soft they felt.

"Much more comfortable." John agreed and smiled. Even after a day of hiking, her hair still smelled like shampoo. "Warm enough?" The question was meant to be innocent, but Rose gave a low laugh.

"Oh yeah." Her lips brushed skin again, and he tried to keep his body in check. "Definitely feeling things heating up." Her voice was teasing and sultry, and he felt her head tilt back just a bit. "Are you?" This time her lips brushed under his chin.

"Oh yes." John considered if it would be appropriate, this entwined and unable to do more than shift a few centimeters, to make a move. He was struggling to not end up, well, hard. She was not making it easy.

Rose's foot grazed along the back of his calf, and she drummed her fingers against his chest. "Your heart is pounding." She murmured in an amused tone. "Almost feels like you have two." Her head shifted again, and his arm ended up under her jaw. Her pulse was pounding just as fast.

"So is yours." John retorted, feeling the soft skin between her eyebrows under his lips. This was getting exceedingly more difficult. Some parts of his body were finally responding to this sticky situation, and he didn't want her to think he was just some lecherous old man.

"Well, I've been laying here for twenty minutes, trying to coerce you into kissing me." Rose's voice seemed light, but there was an undertone of rejection just barely evident. "But I must be going about it the wrong way." There went his fragile control, careening over the edge of the cliff.

John lowered his face, using the curves of her nose and cheeks to find that pouty lower lip he'd been dying to taste all day. Rose's fingers twisted into his pajama top, and she closed the last few centimeters of space between them to press herself flush against him.

This was fantastic, a bit awkward and difficult, but absolutely fantastic. Rose was a phenomenal kisser, and despite being the one to initiate the contact, she easily let him take the lead. John tried his best to keep the kiss as innocent as possible, but he was a healthy man, and she did this thing with her tongue along the roof of his mouth.

With a herculean effort, he pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers. "We should sleep." He sighed, trying to keep her leg in place so it wouldn't shift higher. He was quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Not yet." Rose's voice was a cross between a whimper and a gasp, and her warm fingers came up to grab just behind his ear and pull him down. Their lips met again, and this time she scraped her nails through his close cropped hair.

"Rose...." John pulled away again, feeling his head grow a bit light as his blood continued to surge south. "I think we should really." Her tongue flicked across his lower lip tauntingly. "Stop." That wasn't supposed to come out as a groan.

"Why?" Rose sighed, and trailed her fingers down his neck. "I've been dying to kiss you since the day I pretended to be your date."

"Because." He tried not to make it obvious, but her thigh shifted up and pressed down. He bit back a groan as she froze. "Of that."

"Sorry." She buried her face in his chest and giggled.

"No you're not." John rolled his eyes in the dark and rolled onto his back. This forced Rose to sprawl halfway across his chest, and made it easy to pin the little minx in both arms. "Now, go to sleep." He delivered a quick but playful swat to the back of her thigh.

"Do that again and I won't be able to." Rose retorted.

Bloody hell, could she be any more saucy? "We're stuck on this bloody mountain until Sunday?"

"Yes Sir."

John groaned inwardly and squeezed his eyes shut. This feisty little blonde was going to torture him all weekend. He just knew it. Not that he was complaining really. Two could play at this game. "Rose."

"Hmmm?" Her knee shifted up his thigh teasingly.

"Keep teasing me, and you're gonna get it when we get home." With a smirk she could't see, he reached up and tugged softly by firmly on the ponytail at the nape of her neck. "And believe me, I know exactly how to handle naughty minxes like you."

Rose gave a squeak and slid her knee back down. He heard her mumble in the dark what sounded like "Don't threaten me with a good time."

"I don't make threats." He whispered back. "I make promises." He felt her mouth snap shut, and she didn't reply. Judging by the way she was rubbing her thighs together, his promise had the intended effect. This could be fun.


End file.
